


They'll Know

by bloodsigilsandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drunk Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Sam Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsigilsandpie/pseuds/bloodsigilsandpie
Summary: Dean gets a little drunk and brings up the long gone handprint.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 25





	They'll Know

**Author's Note:**

> Suptober2020 Day 4: Branded

"Hey, Cas?" Dean called out from where his brother had put him and Castiel to do some reading while he was out getting supplies. Of course, Dean went and got drunk instead.

Castiel looked over to Dean as he picked the next book from the shelf. "Yes Dean?" He said as he walked over and sat down in the library next to the hunter.

"You remember all those years ago? When you pulled me out of hell? You'd left a handprint on me," he paused glancing up at Castiel who was listening intently, curious about where this was going. "Why did you remove it? I mean— you healed it away. Why?"

Castiel did his signature head tilt and stared at Dean not sure exactly what to say to that. "Uh, I didn't think you would want it there. Back then we weren't as close so I assumed you wanted it gone."

"Well, now that we’re really, _really_ close," he said with a suggestive smirk that earned an eye roll from Cas, "you think you can put it back?" Cas tilted his head further and asked, "Dean, how drunk are you? Is this another excuse not to do more research?"

"What? No! I was just thinking... maybe I want every demon and angel and monster that we fight to know that I’m taken by an angel." He ended with a goofy grin, making it harder for Cas to know how serious he was.

"Dean, I'm not an angel. Not anymore..." He trailed off, not being able to hide the sadness in his words.

"Hey!” Dean interjected, “Wings or no wings, grace or no grace, you're still the family angel. You always will be, Cas."

"Thank you, Dean," he smiled, "and I don't think you need to be physically marked anymore. I think the murder sprees we went on for each other sent a clear enough message to all the realms."

Dean chuckled and leaned in to kiss his angel before he said, "I guess you're right. They know. And if they don't, they'll find out in time."

Needless to say, they didn’t get much done after that. And later in the evening it was Sam who found out, _just in time_.


End file.
